


Erotyczne fantazje 60

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 60

Dziedziczka zagłębiła się jej dużym członkiem w kobiecość Ruby. Penetrując skrępowaną łowczynie szybkimi, długimi i głębokimi ruchami, nie dając jej cipce, żadnej litości.

Po momencie nasienie wypełniło całe wnętrze pochwy Ruby. Liderka wydała z siebie jęk i wyprężyła się czując, że jest ciągle wypełniana przez penisa jej partnerki.


End file.
